Allies
by Seraph
Summary: A DBZ/SM ficcie! Set in future and after Bebi-saga and after the fight with Galaxia in SM, okey, please R/R!


Hi! Don't you think it's weird that I like DBZ and I never write about it? Well, heres the first chapter to my new DBZ/SM x-over! Wow, I'm gonna be busy with these stories.... sigh....  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ and SM belong to their respective owners  
  
The scouts are all 18 years old except Hotaru and outers. Outers are 20 and Hotaru is 16, Goten is 18 and Trunks is 19.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Japanese names English dub  
Minako Mina  
Makoto Lita  
Ami Amy  
Raye Rei  
Usagi Serena  
  
I'll be using the Japanese names though so, this is to clear all confusion!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Usagi! Rei! Ami! Lita!" Minako yelled running towards her friends, it has been 4 years after the Sailor Wars and they were all 18 years old. Usa-chan was pregnant with Chibi-usa and the rest of the Senshi had gotten jobs, going to college and basically being normal.  
  
"Minako! I've missed you sooo much!" Usagi yelled hugging her friend. Out of all the scouts, Minako was the least seen. She had chased her dream of being an idol and succeeded. She was a model and a singer and traveled across the seas to perform. She was known as Tenshi no Ai and sang in English and Japanese.  
  
"So, how's life being an idol?" Lita asked grinning.  
  
"Oh you know, so-so, Lords I've missed you guys sooo much. I have good news though, I'll be attending Juuban for college!" Minako squeeled happily.  
  
"Really!? We'll be going to the same college after all!" Rei yelled jumping like a teenager, Rei was now preistess of Cherry Hill Temple and have full ownership of it. Makoto was a world renown chef who has opened her very own french and italian restaurant in the Juuban district. While Ami, well, she was a world famous Doctor, a surgeion to be exact, she was one of the youngest in the world. All in all, the senshi were succesful in all their lives, so far.  
  
"Wow, Mina-chan! You're an idol now! More famous than Sailor-V ever was!" Usagi gushed happily.  
  
"But being an idol is hard work though, it's always practice practice practice practice!" Minako ansered laughing. Ami smiled and suggested they go over to Mamoru and Usagi's house.  
  
"Cool! Usa-chan! I hear that your pregnant!" Minako said, looking at her friend slyly. Usagi blushed and then her face broke into a smile and nodded happily.  
  
"Oh wow,I can't believe it's been 4 years.... I wonder how Kakyuu Hime's doing... and the Starlights." Minako wondered aloud as she walked along with the other girls to Usa-chan's apartement. They we're laughing and talking like they did in highschool, like old friends when suddenly, everything froze around them, everything, a bird was in midflight and a cat reaching up at it. Frozen in place.  
  
"What in the name of Kami is going on!!?" Rei yelled, she hadn't sensed anyting and it eas bothering her that she didn't, usually she would.  
  
"Sailor Senshi!" An eerie voice called from above, all of them swung there heads to the form that spoke. Queen Serenity hovered a few feet above them, she held out her hands as if beckoning them to go to her. "Sailor Senshi, an alternite dimension needs your help... You must go, Chaos had set her eyes on the strongest beings there... you must help them defeat Chaos and they will help you become stronger beyond your imaginations." The queen said regally.\  
  
"Chaos? But Galaxia sealed her!" Jupiter yelled shock in her face.  
  
"Yes but some force had released her... you must go." The queen spoke, all the while looking sad. She had wished for a normal life for her child and her corut but she was sent in this task of infroming them of an oncoming battle.  
  
"Fine, when do we go?" Usagi said, determination shined in her eyes though her voice shook slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry my dear but only 4 of you may go. And not you, my dear Serenity, you bear a child."  
  
"So that's settled, me, Ami, Minako, and-" Rei started but the queen gently shook her head.  
  
"Only the strongest may go for i fear the weaker ones may not be able to endure their *training*. I have called the outers."  
  
"So, Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru. Who else? Rei or Lita?" Usagi asked, glancing uncertainly at who she though was the strongest.  
  
"Iie, they may have stronger bodies but the strongest of them is actually Minako. Minako was captain of your Royal guard, her planet was even stronger than the white moon, if we didn't have the Silver crystal, and yet, they still bowed down to our rule."  
  
"W-what? Me!?" Minako all but squeaked, shrinking under the curious looks of her peers. The Queen nodded and then, light shimmered and in it's place stood the 3 outers, Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru.  
  
"Serenity-sama!" Neptune exclaimed, looking at the hovering figure.  
  
"What now? Where do we have to go?" Hotaru asked, she was a teenage girl of 16, younger then all of them, and yet, her pitless violet eyes held an eternity of loneliness and intelligent.  
  
"You 4 shall go to a dimension where enemies with fathomless power faces a group of warriors that have met every challenger of peace has come across. They have always seem to be just a bit stronger and they shall win, ther, you will train and help them against chaos who seeks service of them. You must befriend them and guide them so they won't fall in the hands of Chaos." Serenity explained, her hands wide and there, a hologram shimmered of desperate battles and lost lives, "Pluto shall transport you, luck for you all."  
  
Goodbyes and best wishes were said and the 4 was whisked away to the land shown by Serenity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oi! Trunks! Come on! We need to train, the Tenkaichi Boudakai is next month!" A boy said, he had wild black hair and a smirk on his face. They looked about 18, 19 or 20, The one named Trunks had lavender hair and bright blue eyes. He smirked.  
  
"You're going down!" Trunks shouted and rushed at his friend, Goten. The two threw dozens of punches and blows but each were parried off, the 2 superpowers rushed at incredible speeds and energy radiated off of them.  
  
"Let's take it a notch up!" Goten yelled powering up, suddenly, his eyes glowed a turqoise green and his hair spike up and turned golden. Trunks smirked and a similar change happened. These two golden teenagers, or rather, young adults, rushed at each other with renewed strength.  
  
"Will it make a difference?" Trunks shouted to Goten as he boasted his speed and strength. Goten snorted and golden ki surrounded the two warriors as they fought furiously punching blocking faster than the naked eye could see. Suddenly they broke apart and circled each other.  
  
"Ha! Is that the best you can do?" Goten crowed, but you can see that he was wearing out. Trunks smirked.  
  
"Not even." Trunks screamed as golden ki surrounded him. Momentarily, his hair lengthened and spiked up wildly but died down again. Goten's eyes widened, but then he too smiled. Following Trunks' lead he yelled following the same transformation from SSJ to SSJ2, but only momentarily.  
  
"Well Goten, I guess your not all that behind, Tou-san's been training me in 400 times gravity." Trunks said, smirking.  
  
"So is onni-san, he's been training me for awhile now." Goten said, smirking in a very un-goten like way.  
  
"Why don't we go over to your place and get a bite to eat?" Trunks suggested as he started to levitate.  
  
"Hai, let' go! Last one there get's to wash dishes!" Goten yelled as he and Trunks sped up and flew off at amazing speeds. Over the hills and valleys when suddenly, a porthole opened, they stopped abruptly, on a tight vigil. The portal grew until a human could easily step through. Suddenly, an aqua haired lady jumped through and landed gracefully on the ground, looking cautiously around, this woman had a rather large ki, about as high as Trunks and Goten was in the 27th Tenkaichi Boudakai (Without powering up to super saiya-jin of course). Right behind her came a sandy coloredgirl with a slender body and muscles were visible. Right after that, a younger girl, came through, she had dark purple-ish hair and carried a purple aura around her as she levitated to the ground. Last to come was a slender blonde with hair like spun gold, she was slender and lean but had just the reight amount of curves without making her look fragile. Trunks felt his heart skip a beat at this beauty. She juped down and landed by the rest.  
  
"Let's go down and confront them." Trunks whispered as Goten nodded. They headed down and stopped a few meters behind them. The sandy hair colored girl spun around and crouched in a fighting stance.  
  
"Who are you?" The girl growled.  
  
"I'm Trunks Vegeta, this is my best friend Goten," Trunks said lamely, staring at the golden haired girl.  
  
"Where are we?" The lady continued asking questions.  
  
"Your south of Satan City." Trunks answered and with better judgement, he said "Miss." The girls gathered around and confered, and when they broke apart the blonde haired one steeped forward.  
  
"Could you please take us to Capsule Corporation?" She asked daintily, her voice like a trinkle of bells. Trunks nodded dumbly, and Goten smiled.  
  
"Follow us." Goten instructed as he prepared to take off, Trunks stopped him and motioned to the girls, they probably didn't know how to fly except the black haired one.  
  
"Here, wait." Trunks told them and searched for Capsule no. 11 which was a hover car/van. He pressed the button and threw it a good couple feet then in a cloud of smoke there appeared a sleek red convertible hover car, Trunks motioned to the car and all of them got in and they sped off towards Capsule Corp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kaa-san! Tou-san! We have visiters!" Trunks yelled as he stepped in CC. Just then out came Vegeta after trainin, he had a towel and was wear ing spandex. The girls' mouths just about hit the floor at the well muscled little man that had stepped in. Michiru, Hotaru and Minako blushed as they finally got themselves under control.  
  
"What do you want, brat?" the man asked Trunks and growled glaring at the girls.  
  
"Er, Tou-san, these ladies wanted to meet Kaa-san." Trunks answered, motioning to the girls.  
  
"Weak bakas. Hmph." Vegeta glared and walked out. If he saw Haruka glaring at him, he didn't show it.  
  
"Trunks-chan? I thought you were sparrin with Goten-kun!" A petite woman with blue hair asked, climbing down the stairs.  
  
"Are you Bulma-san?" Michiru spoke up stepping forward.  
  
"Hai. May I ask who you ladies are?" Bulma said looking slyly at Goten and Trunks who blushed while Goten remained clueless.  
  
"We're here to seek the one called Vegeta and the soldiers that protects this dimension. You may call them, the Z senshi." The blonde spoke up, stepping forward. Trunks was shocked, how does she know this? He thought. The people all believed that Earth was saved by Mr. Satan and Gogeta who teleported everyone to Planet Plant. No one else knows.  
  
"Vegeta? What do you know about him?"  
  
"We were sent to protect the Z senshi, also to be trained, our powers may seem inferior, but we have the upper hand on the danger that is coming." Hotaru spoke up while the other 3 nodded. Bulma stared and Trunks and Goten were baffled at these strange women.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for now, Ja!  
Saiya-jin no Hime 


End file.
